


Future Imperfect

by December21st



Category: Lost
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Those who do not remember the past are doomed to repeat it.” (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for entire series.

The Hawaiian vacation celebrating Charlie’s eighteenth birthday is Clem’s idea. The four of them, friends since childhood, don’t see each other enough, so they can meet in L.A. and fly out together. Even though Clementine and Aaron don’t have cash to spare, Charlie’s mom and Ji Yeon’s grandparents are beyond rich. They’re an unlikely foursome – Clem’s a trouble magnet, Ji Yeon’s a savvy diplomat, Aaron’s a danger junkie, and Charlie’s a handsome heartbreaker, but their parents knew each other. Went through some rough times together.

Nobody that knows them is really surprised when their plane doesn’t make it to Hawaii.


End file.
